


Груши

by seiya24



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, JYJ - Fandom
Genre: AU, Drama, Gen, M/M, Mini, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiya24/pseuds/seiya24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на новогодний фест 2012-2013 — Secret Santa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Груши

**Author's Note:**

> Для кого: Aya Taibono (Хочу: Джеджун/Чанмин, Ючон/Джунсу, Чанмин/Джунсу. Не стёб, не флафф, не PWP, можно ангст, можно дарк, можно и нужно AU, можно ООС, можно и не ХЭ. Что-нибудь такое душещипательное. Только не делайте Чанмина жестоким и злым)

 

Все дома в этом районе маленькие, чем-то неуловимо похожие и в тоже время незначительно разные. Ровные полосы проезжей части, одинаковые деревья, на одном расстоянии друг от друга, мусорные баки через каждые два дома.

Он внимательно всматривается в измятую бумажку в своих руках. Он давно знает каждую точку, изгиб букв, что уж говорить о содержании. Но так можно сделать вид, что время ещё есть. Можно перевесить сумку на другое плечо, покопаться в карманах в поисках бумажки, перехватив зелёные стебли поудобней.

Остановиться.

: : : : :

Час назад, сидя в душном автобусе — на пропахшей табаком остановке, воздух с которой щекотал ему нос — всё казалось проще.

Что на самом деле он делает?

Зачем ушёл с работы в 15:20? Зачем, вместо того чтобы вернуться домой, поехал в маленькое агентство, где продают авиабилеты, в противоположном от его квартиры месте? Зачем положил в сумку только бритву, футболку зелёного цвета с улыбающимся солнышком на спине, две пару трусов, кепку, очки от солнца, пижамные штаны, которые не носил уже года три, но которые всё ещё хранил на верхней полке шкафа, и пачку презервативов. Зачем не закрыл на ключ дверь своей квартиры?

Зачем сел в самолёт?

Зачем?

В автобусе он думал о тёмных-тёмных японских ночах, о вкусе японского рамена, о японском мороженом со вкусом авокадо, завёрнутого в жаренный, несладкий коржик. О мятных конфетах, что годами лежали на дне одной из его сумок, но которые всё такие же вкусные, как и тогда, когда были куплены. Он думал о завтрашнем четверге и стопке документов на рабочем письменном столе. О спрятанном среди них письме. О выключенном мобильном телефоне, об отключённом автоответчике.

: : : : :

Когда тёмно-коричневые стены приземистого дома, наконец, перед ним, он заставляет себя не останавливаться, не оборачиваться назад, не задумываться.

Окна дома оказываются тёмными, но Чанмин всё равно стучит три раза, громко и чётко, не позволяя себе сомневаться.

Пышный букет в правой руке внезапно ощущается лишним. Теперь Чанмин не может понять, что толкнуло его купить цветы. Стереотипы? Рефлексы? Девушкам нужно покупать цветы, особенно если собираешься признаваться им в любви. Или просить прощения.

Джеджун совершенно не похож на девушку. Никогда не ассоциировался. Никогда не напоминал. И Чанмин точно не собирается признаваться в любви. Просить прощения…

Или… 

— Чанмин?.. — шепчет Джеджун, открыв дверь, явно не веря своим глазам.

— Привет, — бормочет Чанмин, стараясь не пялиться слишком откровенно.

Сонно жмурясь и удивлённо моргая, Джеджун пропускает его внутрь, открывая дверь шире.

Два года. Они не виделись два года. Казалось — это были два быстрых пролетевших года, но сейчас, глядя на заложенную за ухо чёрную чёлку и мягкий след от подушки на правой щеке, Чанмин понимает — это были бесконечные длинные два года.

— Ты…

Джеджун теперь смотрит на букет в его руках и, Чанмин не придумывает ничего лучше чем:

— Представляешь, девушка на улице подарила, пока я электричку ждал.

Он смеётся, хотя на самом деле ненавидит себя за трусость и ложь.

— О… наверное, купила домой, а тут ты. Хмм… красивые.

Джеджун принимает цветы и неуклюже идёт на кухню, шлёпая босыми ногами по паркетному полу, наступая на штанины слишком длинных пижамных штанов. 

Чанмин выдыхает.

: : : : :

Они пьют чай с печеньем и с черничным пирогом, которым «позавчера угостил друг».

На кухне у Джеджуна уютно и тепло, лампа над разделочным столом освещает кухню не достаточно хорошо, но Чанмин может незаметно разглядывать всё вокруг, украдкой поглядывая на хозяина.

Джеджун не спрашивает, почему Чанмин приехал, он вообще не задаёт никаких вопросов, только: «как дела», «как родители», «погода в Японии в последнее время такая противная, а дома как».

Чанмин находит это успокаивающим.

Эту смесь волнительной тишины с уютом. И Чанмин совсем не против, когда Джеджун, начав клевать носом, предлагает «продолжить завтра».

: : : : :

В его распоряжении теперь удобный, но не достаточно длинный диван в гостиной. Стакан морковного сока на журнальном столике, заваленном журналами мод и пустыми коробками из-под дисков. У него есть пульт от телевизора, одеяло и подушка. Подушка — пахнущая Джеджуном и грушами.

Чанмин не спит, он слушает ночь: тиканье часов на кухне, шелест листьев за окном, отдалённые звуки машин, тишину соседней комнаты.

Он старается не задумываться, но ещё сильнее он старается не вспоминать.

: : : : : 

Утро его будит ощущением холодных пальцев на лодыжке. Совсем лёгкое касание, но достаточное, чтобы проснутся и понять, что всё это ему не приснилось.

Джеджун, закутанный в растянутый свитер, сонный и растрёпанный, накрывает его пледом поверх одеял.

— Прости, что разбудил, сильно похолодало, боялся ты замёрзнешь.

Чанмин улыбается не находя ничего, что можно было бы ответить. Он бы хотел вжаться в спинку дивана, освобождая больше места, хотел бы приоткрыть одеяло — приглашая. Именно так бы он и поступил два года назад. Два года назад.

А сейчас он молча следит за тем, как Джеджун скрывается за приоткрытой дверью соседней комнаты.

: : : : :

Когда Чанмин просыпается в следующий раз, за окном мерно стучит дождь, зал наполнен тенями пасмурного дня, а на журнальном столике лежит записка: 

ушел на работу

в пять буду дома.

не голодай, в холодильнике есть еда

я знаю, ты сможешь — большой мальчик Чанмин ^_^

jj 

Ничего такого, но он улыбается весь день: и когда наступает в глубокую лужу, по дороге в булочную; и когда путает все, неожиданные забытые, японские слова выбирая хлеб и заменяя речь смущённой улыбкой; и даже когда обнаруживает, что забыл дома у Джеджуна, разменянные деньги, из-за чего ему приходится вернуться. Под дождём.

: : : : :

Джеджун и правда приходит домой в пять. Стряхивает с зонта воду стоя в коридоре. Трясёт промокшую куртку. Брезгливо стягивает кеды, сидя на пороге. 

— Хотел купить нам пива, — капризным тоном говорит он, проходя на кухню, куда за ним послушно следует Чанмин, — но этот чёртов дождь, уже третий день. И магазин в метро был закрыт. Ты поел?

— Я купил и булочки и пиво, — улыбаясь, сообщает Чанмин. 

— Но не поел, — вздыхает Джеджун, и улыбка Чанмина становится шире.

Всё это так знакомо.

: : : : : 

Чанмин не очень умеет пить, поэтому старается избегать того момента, когда Джеджун, в очередной раз, наполняет рюмки. Он глупо шутит, отвлекает внимание, переставляет бутылку, притворяется занятым едой.

И всё равно Чанмин пьян. В его голове что-то назойливо шумит, а щёки горят. Но всё же это не так плохо как могло бы быть. 

Ведь если бы было совсем плохо, он мог бы сказать что-то, что ещё не готов сказать. Сделать что-то, что ещё рано делать. 

Джеджун рассказывает о своей работе, о каких-то общих знакомых, о местах, где они раньше были. Чанмин кивает, но сосредоточить внимание на разговоре никак не получается.

— Ты надолго? — спрашивает Джеджун наигранно безразличным тоном.

Чанмин тратит несколько минут: чтобы сесть прямо, чтобы положить на стол палочки, чтобы допить остатки пива в своей кружки. И…

навсегда, если ты захочешь...

…пожимает плечами.

Джеджун смотрит на него — испытывающее, долго, а потом встаёт, собирает тарелки, относит их на кухню и, пожелав спокойной ночи, скрывается в своей спальне 

Чанмин знает, где не прав.

: : : : :

Через четыре дня, по дороге из магазина обратно к дому Джеджуна, Чанмин покупает газету и словарь японского языка. 

Сев на диван, он кладёт перед собой на журнальный столик — с аккуратно сложенными справа журналами моды и вазой ароматных груш Бера, которые так любит Джеджун (и никаких пустых коробочек из под дисков, им место под телевизором) — книгу и газету.

Начинает он с книги.

Пролистав словарь, попробовав вновь на язык японские слова, японские звуки, он разворачивает газету 

Мелкие столбики объявлений, яркие цвета самых «соблазнительных» вакансий. Чанмин обводит маркером три объявления справа и ещё одно на обратной стороне той же странички. Слева предлагают сдающиеся квартиры и комнаты, там нет ничего для него интересного.

Взяв телефон и проговорив вслух главные фразы, он набирает первый подчёркнутый им номер 

— Здравствуйте, меня зовут Шим Чанмин. Я звоню по объявлению о работе. Вакансия всё ещё открыта?. 

: : : : : 

Джеджун очень много работает. Графическим дизайнером в небольшой компании, занимающей созданием малобюджетными компьютерных и флэш игр.  

Порой он приходит домой, как и обещает, в пять вечера, а иногда звонит в девять и говорит, что задержится. В такие дни он возвращается глубоко за полночь.

Чанмин лежит на своём удобном, но не достаточно длинном диване и ждёт его. Он волнуется.

В те вечера, когда Чанмин остаётся один, он учит слова из своего японского словаря или из толстой тетрадки Джеджуна, которую находит на одной из полок полупустой библиотеки. Иногда он смотрит телевизор или листает новоприбывший журнал мод.

И он всегда ждёт.

: : : : :

— Спасибо за день. Хорошего вам вечера, — вежливо говорит Чанмин, сгибаясь низко в уважительном поклоне, и выходит из мастерской.

Уже месяц он настраивает компьютеры и заправляет принтеры в магазине техники. Ему нравится эта работа. Никаких бумаг, никаких подчинённых, никаких заискивающих взглядов.

Он приходит в десять утра, находит в своём рабочем углу просторного кабинета-мастерской несколько заявлений о поломках оставленные ему сотрудниками магазина и машины, требующие его внимания. Он переодевается в свободный джинсовый комбинезон, завязывает волосы в тугой хвост и одевает кепку. Следующие восемь часов проходят в сосредоточении на работе. Только он и знакомые механизмы.

Когда Чанмин принимает душ, вернувшись с работы, смывая с себя запах чернил, метала и пластмассы, он не может не задумываться догадывается ли Джеджун о его работе.

Чанмин так ничего и не объясняет за эти три месяца.

: : : : :

Переступая порог квартиры Джеджуна, Чанмин находит у правой стены коридора свой рюкзак и несколько пакетов. 

Джеджуна не должно быть ещё дома, он никогда не приходил раньше пяти, а сейчас только три пятнадцать и…

— Уходи, — раздаётся голос из зала и Чанмин нерешительно идёт на звук.

Джеджун раскладывает на журнальном столике новые журналы.

— Уходи, — повторяет он, подняв на Чанмина взгляд. 

Он выглядит уставшим и истощённым, и Чанмин думает, как мог не заметить этого раньше. 

Это тот момент, когда всё должно решиться, Чанмин знает это. Он знает, что должен сказать, что должен сделать. Он провёл четыре месяца на этом самом диване, придумывая правильные слова, представляя идеальные моменты, продумывая детали, обыгрывая ситуации.

И что сейчас? 

Сейчас он глупо переступает с ноги на ногу и выдыхает:

— Почему?

Джеджун тяжело опускается на диван и закрывает глаза.

— Уходи Чанмин, тебе нечего тут делать.

— Я приехал к тебе, — с трудом выговаривает он.

— Какого чёрта? Зачем? Поиздеваться?! — Джеджун теперь кричит.

— Нет! 

— Слушай, мы всё выяснили давным-давно. Не надо чувствовать себя виноватым, не надо приезжать сюда жалеть бедного, отвергнутого Джеджуна. Проверять, не сошёл ли он тут с ума от одиночества. Понял? Я в порядке! Ты мне не нужен! Я прекрасно справлялся со всем сам, пока ты не решил, что пришло время приехать — проведать Джеджуна. Свою жалость можешь засунуть в задницу. Вот. Теперь убирайся.

О!..

Так вот как он это видит.

Чанмин выдыхает, старательно подбирая слова, убеждая голос быть твёрдым и уверенным, таким каким он себя вовсе не чувствует.

— Всё не так Джеджун. Я передумал, — начинает он, но слова получаются совсем не те что он собирался сказать и он начинает ещё раз: — Я был не прав. Я приехал, чтобы всё изменить. Приехал сказать тебе, что хочу… Приехал к тебе. 

Кажется всего одно мгновение и Джеджун рядом с ним. Вообще-то их разделяло добрых пять метров — журнальный столик, кресло и корзина для грязного белья.

Джеджун очень сильный. Всегда был. Чанмин не сразу осознаёт удар, он понимает, что произошло только когда его за ворот тянут вверх и кидают к стене.

— Ублюдок! — в голосе Джеджуна чистая ярость, Чанмин не уверен, что когда-нибудь слышал его таким.

— Ублюдок, — повторяет Джеджун, прикладывая его ещё раз к стене, и тут же кусает за губы.

Чанмин думает, что именно кусает и никак не целует, потому что поцелуй не может быть таким. И два года назад, когда губы Джеджуна впервые касались его губ, всё было совсем не так.

Но это было два года назад, тогда Чанмин ещё ничего не понимал. Тогда он был слишком зол на мир, на всех на свете. За отнятую у него жизнь, за отнятую страсть.

Тогда Джеджун не должен был думать ни о чём кроме расторгнутого контракта. Ни о чём коме того, что их дела больше нет. О том, что больше не будет новых проектов, новых созданных ими игр. Не будет ночей проведённых вместе придумывая, разрабатывая, исправляя. О том, что они проиграли. Не смогли выстоять и выжить. Что-то, над чем они трудились и чем жили — больше не существует. 

Тогда Чанмин не верил, что кто-то, что его Джеджун, может думать о каком-то будущем, о каком-то счастье, о новой жизни, о каких-то чувствах.

Как было можно? Он должен был так же страдать, так же как страдает Чанмин. Должен!

Он ненавидит себя за то, что тогда сказал.

У Джеджуна есть право ненавидеть его и за то же.

И вместо того чтобы оттолкнуть и сопротивляться Чанмин притягивает Джеджуна ближе. Позволяет толкнуть себя на пол, не пытаясь избежать падения, не пытается отстраниться от рук и жестоких прикосновений. Он хотел этого слишком долго. Хотел Джеджуна.

Когда его одежда наполовину снята, и когда Джеджун почти раздет… И в этом нет ничего неправильного, думает Чанмин. Потому что знает что любит, потому что всегда любил. Потому что у Джеджуна тёплые ладони и мягкие губы. И даже тогда, когда движения должны быть грубые, а проникновение болезненным, это Джеджун — он никогда не причинял ему боль. Не Чанмину.

Они цепляются друг за друга, глаза в глаза, губы в губы. Не отпуская. Как это было всегда. 

Глаза Джеджуна огромные, расширенные зрачки, дрожащие руки. Чанмин обнимает его за шею, успокаивающе гладит плечи, улыбается краями губ и двигается сам — ему навстречу.

: : : : :

А потом Джеджун замирает, уткнувшись Чанмину в руку. Чанмин обнимает его крепко, прося прощение.

Он шепчет слова извинения, слова пояснения, сам не замечая, как они превращаются в планы на будущее, не замечая, как дыхание Джеджуна становятся ровнее.

Чанмин говорит о том, о чём мечтал эти три месяца. О новом телевизоре в зале — он видел один, не слишком большой и не слишком дорогой, в супермаркете в двух остановках метро от них. О доме в другом районе (с задним двориком и местом, где можно выращивать цветы или загорать летом, или жарить мясо — устроив импровизированный пикник для ленивых не желающих в законный выходной даже в парк идти) которое он видел в той газете, по которой нашёл работу, в разделе о недвижимости. О наборе чашек для чая. О собаке… или кошке… или двух…

И обязательно о новой работе для Джеджуна.

Они засыпают под утро перебравшись в спальню, прижавшись друг к другу.

: : : : : 

Следующие два дня заставляют Чанмина волноваться.

Джеджун делает вид, что ничего не произошло. Он раскладывает вещи Чанмина по местам. Возвращает плед и одеяло на удобный, но не достаточно длинный диван в гостиной. Приходит домой после пяти. Приносит с собой ужин. Скупо рассказывает о рабочем дне сидя перед телевизором рядом с Чанмином. И уходит спать — один — в свою комнату.

Чанмин надеется, что Джеджун просто обдумывает. Но боится, что опоздал.

: : : : : 

— Хочешь поехать в центр на выходные? Пройдёмся по магазинам, купим тебе что-нибудь, — предлагает Джеджун, ставя в микроволновую печку тарелку с порезанными и присыпанными сахаром грушами, и поворачивается к нему.

Чанмин удивлённо приподнимает брови, но утвердительно кивает.

— Хорошо.

Лёгкое звяканье печки сообщает, что указанное время истекло, Джеджун всё ещё смотрит на него.

— Можем и новые тарелки поискать и… постельное бельё, может быть… — добавляет Джеджун, и отворачивается, доставая груши.

— И телевизор, — говорит Чанмин улыбаясь.

— И телевизор, — соглашается Джеджун, протягивая ему тарелку.

 

the end


End file.
